The Raven Eldest Son
by Esmi blood
Summary: "I am human right" thought Hiroki. Hiroki has been having nightmares and somehow a costume he was wearing disappear after his and Nowaki daughters ballet class. Is there any chance Hiroki is a Raven Prince
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Do not own JR or the characters **

In the city of Tokyo, Japan three men's were having nightmare about the Raven of a fairy tale story they read and some of the character looked like them but were Princes that save one of Princesses sisters from the Raven

The Raven was consider about his Eldest who now only twenty nine years old, "Hiroki my Eldest son now you and your brothers must free me from this curse so I can bring our kingdom back" he said

Hiroki was sleeping next to his lover Nowaki who wrap his arms around him but was having a nightmare and fell off the bed and was catching his breathe

"Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted

Hiro-san went against his chest all shaking "Hiro-san are you alright" he asks

"Just find it was only a nightmare" he half lied

Nowaki cupped his face with his hands and saw his eyes filled with fear "What was the nightmare about?" he asks

"Somehow a man came up to me"

"What else?"

"The man say I was like the Raven eldest son and"

'And what?"

"Somehow I dressed in Black feather clothes that I really looked like a Prince but"

"What happen"

" I smile saying that I'm Prince Hinoyano and I flew away leaving nothing but crow feathers behind"

Nowaki saw the tears in Hiro-san eyes "Is that it?"

"No, because I saw two people that were suppose to be my brothers and I got scare"

Nowaki squeeze Hiro-san a little tighter and peck his neck never letting go his beloved for the rest of the night "It over now" he said

"It over now"

After they both finish their work they decided to see their daughters Diana and Sakura ballet class seeing two classmate dancing a Pas de Deux. Somehow some Hiroki can see the bitterness in the girl eyes like she was jealous someone in this class but who?

"Miss Diana I would glad to see you Pas de Deux but too bad their no other boys who can't with if there is" she said

Nowaki and Hiroki didn't like that girl attitude but when Diana stood up she looked at her father"Papa would you dance with me?" She asked

Hiroki was confuse turn he head around and pointed at himself "Me?" he said.

"Yes"

"Nani?"

Hiroki was send to the lockers room to change his clothes when one of the student was getting his costume but there was already a costume on the bench which the clothes was familiar but he didn't know where.

The clothes was like all black and feathery looking but it look like the feather were real and even feel real once he put on the black tights and the of the costume on there were black ballet slipper.

Once he put them on the slipper were like attaching to the hold costume and himself but he only feel a little pain when the student came back about to apology but he saw Hiro-san in a Raven prince costume

"You look..."

"Stupid!" said Hiroki

"No, and actually Prince" he said

Hiroki mumbling under his breathe "Stupid brats" he said

When he was lead to the ballet classroom everyone look at him amaze some of the girls were smiling and blushing even Diana and Sakura were amaze how their Papa was dressed like a Prince better yet a King

Diana and Hiroki took their position when the music started somehow Hiroki feel that he know this dance and the act when dancing the Pas de Deux with his daughter it amaze the class and the parents were impressed

They ended their act when the Prince and Odette died together and were rise to heaven everyone was shock and surprise they started clasping and cheering for them since they did a wonderful Pas de Deux

"Papa when did you learn ballet"

"I never did somehow it feel like I know this dance and act though"

"But did wonderful Hiro-san" Nowaki complimented

Hiroki blushed a little until every girl went to Diana and Sakura asking them about Hiroki but when class was over Hiroki return to the locker room but then somehow the costume he was wearing disappear and was back to his regular clothes

"An Illusion or something" he thought

When he return to his husband and daughters they walked back home like a warm loving family but one of the students was hiding behind the trees and call someone important

"Did he wear it?" asked a voice

"Yes, your highness and the powers and clothes seem to be part of his body already"

"Well done you may return home now"

"Yes, your highness"

The students transform into a crow and fly all the back where he came from

**I hope you like it I know it the best fanfic but hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Do not own JR or the Character**

While riding the train home there were some pain coming from Hiro-san neck he started rubbing it "Are you alright Hiro-san" Nowaki asks. Hiro-san didn't want to make Nowaki worry "I'm fine just sore that all" he lied

"Oh, ok then"

Hiro-san hated nothing more than lying to his husband he doesn't like it for some reason though "Papa" said Sakura.

When Sakura call Hiro-san snap out of his thoughts "Yes, Sakura what is it?"

"Well, I was wandering did you ever thought that story about the legend of the Raven"

"No, why?"

"I was reading last night saying that the Raven four sons lost their memory five hundred years ago"

"What about it"

"Well there the sons were Hinoyano, Nyko, Kraeho, and Kazima"

"Hinoyano?" Hiro-san thought

"Legend has it that Hinoyano, Kraeho, and Nyko are here living among us"

"What happen to Kazima"

"That the part I don't understand they he was the one who erase his brothers memory and his own memory but somehow it say that he was murder by an arrow but I don't think he dead that a chance I think he still alive"

"What make you think that?'

"I don't think Papa I know so"

Hiro-san was wondering about the name Hinoyano it sound familiar but doesn't remember it. When they finally reach home the girls went to their room while Nowaki prepare dinner and Hiro-san about to take a shower.

Something was on his back it been bugging him since they arrive home he pull it off but when he heard a snap sound his hands were shaking but wanted to see what he pull off.

It was nothing but a black feather Hiro-san eyes widen and throw it away then he heard some ravens and crows making call sound to each others "What going on" he thought.

After taking shower he put on some dry clothes until he notice a raven leaving a tiny bottle with a red liquid inside "Stupid birds can't they just leave us alone" he snap

When looked at the mirror somehow he saw black wings that were on his back he shook head then they were gone "Am I seeing things" he thoughts. He looked at the bottle and decided to drink it but has a letter on it "_To my beloved Eldest Son"_ it say.

Once he drank felt like it tasted sour, then sweet, then bitter, then salty until he took the last drop he fall to ground making a sound thump sound. When Nowaki burst in the room the bottle disappear.

All the ravens and crow stayed on the roof liked they were protecting him and his family through the whole day once Diana and Sakura were asleep even Hiro-san was asleep.

But Nowaki was at work talking to Tsumori telling to leave him alone in the hallway"But sensei you promise we're good friends"

"That what I thought we were but ever since you try to break me and Hiro-san up I was betrayed for what you did"

"Please give me a chance"

"I already did but you lost that chance"

"Then I have no other choice"

Tsumori pull Nowaki trying to kiss Nowaki but a gust of wind disturb them and came out a man wearing a raven prince clothes but wearing a circlet with a black jewel in the center

"Who are you" Tsumori snap

"Prince Hinoyano"

"Prince Hinoyano?" Nowaki asks

"That right I protect the people I care about from those who have bitterness and jealousy in their hearts"

"Just go away" Tsumori shouted

"Just I say those who have bitterness and jealousy in their hearts just like your Tsumori but why is that?"

"Is because I love Kursama sensei but he doesn't love me because"

"Because he is in love with Kamjio-san" Prince Hinoyano finish his sentence for him

"Yes it hurts me so much but why does he choose him over me"

"Some love is a strong thing a connect people together and you will the one you'll one day"

Prince Hinoyano and Tsumori were dancing among the moonlight a red shard came from Tsumori chest he pull it out and erase Tsumori and Nowaki memory from this sight and flew away into a forest and saw a huge Raven before

"Oto-sama"

"My beloved son you have return" said the Raven

"I brought you a heart shard of bitterness and jealousy"

"From whom?"

"From Tsumori"

"Well done my son"

"It will be a Delicious breakfast tomorrow"

"Thank you father. you must be starving for all those years

"Yes, you're right but you did an excellent job bringing a heart shard"

Prince Hinoyano smile knowing that his father was very please of his work but was upset that his father is in pain because of the curse "How are you Oto-sama" he asks

"Not to bad but also not to good"

"My poor father"

"Hinoyano"

"Yes father"

"I want you find your brothers Kraeho and Nyko"

"What about Kazima?"

"I try to find for five hundred years but no luck he might be dead"

"NO it can't be"

"But it is so find your brothers and try to remember when you go back being a human"

"Yes, father"

When Hinoyano was turn back into a human and laying back in bed he whispers some thing in his sleep "Who am I in the inside" he asks.

**That it for chapter 2 tonight so leave some review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Do not own JR **

The next morning Sakura came in her parents and saw a black feather on the floor "You finally have come Prince Hinoyano" she whispers. Hiroki slowly woke up and saw his daughter "Sakura why are you here?" he asks

"Oh I was looking for the book of the Princes that save the Princesses sister from the Raven" she lied. Hiroki got out of bed and pull the book out gave it to her "You can keep it" he said

"What?"

"Is your and Diana 14th birthday isn't it?" he said

"Oh my gosh your right"

Hiroki started laughing and rubbed his daughter hair "Ever since we adopted you and Diana eight years ago you two been like my own daughters"

"Papa" Sakura whispers

Sakura smile and hug Hiroki and cry the tears of joy and somehow Nowaki and Diana were eavesdropping on them they smile at them it was a beautiful daughter and father relationship between. Hiroki and Sakura dance a Pas de Deux of Sleeping Beauty when Princess Aurora finally met her Prince after he broken the spell.

"You dance like a beautiful black swan" he said

"I do" she asks

"Yes, The black swan dance with beauty and love"

With that comment Diana feel a little jealous but she loved her sister and Papa so she thought there is no reason to be jealous of Sakura until they finish dancing Sakura left the room getting ready for ballet class

"Oh Papa" said Sakura

"Yes" said Hiroki

"Thank you for the book"

"Your welcome"

Sakura when to the kitchen making cereal while Hiroki getting ready for work when he open the drawers he saw a black box and when he open a red crystal shard appear but he didn't know what it for. Until the shard was form into Tsumori "Why are you with Nowaki anywhere?"it said

"I'm the one who should be with Nowaki"

Hiroki close the box and put it in his pocket "What was that?" he thought. Later on Nowaki was making Hiroki bento until he saw something black looking on his arm "Hiro-san hold up you got something on your arm" he said

Once he pull the black thing off it made a snap out and Hiroki eyes widen at the black feather that was inside Hiroki body "Probably the feather fell on you while we walk inside" said Nowaki

Hiroki just went along with it "Yeah you maybe right" he lied

"See you after work" he said. Hiro-san has never so scare in his life but somehow but he was acting scare there not reason to but why once he made to the University he sat down on the bench near the water foundation "I am human right" he thought

Hiro- san cancel class that every students happy and they the classroom and headed home except for Misaki "Professor are you alright" he asks

"Yeah I'm find"

He touch his forehead "Well you don't seen to be running a fever"

"I'm just a little tired"

"Well if you need anything just ask me okay"

"You're just like your brother" he said with a smile

Misaki was in shock he never thought he would see Hiroki smile but he guess it okay for his Professor to smile once in while he smile back at him "Hope you feel better" he said

Finally Usagi arrive in his red sport car "There my ride Ja ne"

"Ja ne Misaki"

Ever since Misaki came to the University Hiroki thought he was like a little brother to him even though they might argue sometime during class but they could actually get along it like they have a strong connections to each other.

Somehow he wash his face at the foundation and decided to visit his daughters since ballet class it almost over as he walked over there all the crows started following him "Why are they following me?" he thought

The last thing he remember that he was knock because of the red liquid he drank he didn't what it was but it has something to do with the red crystal as soon he was going to the train station someone was connection him he head started hurting he ran to the restroom luckily no ones was suddenly a strong black wind was spinning around him and disappear.

At the forest the Raven was breathing very heavily and was hungry "Oto-sama don't do that it will effect your health" said Hinoyano

"I'm sorry I'm so hungry"

"Father your breakfast I have it hear you go"

Prince Hinoyano pull out the some black velvet box revealing Tsumori heart shard of jealous and bitterness it flew to the Raven mouth which it clam him down for a little while. Prince Hinoyano feel so guiltily only giving his father one heart shard but he need to find more to give him power when he resurrected from the curse.

"Father please get better" said Prince Hinoyano

"I try my son"

"I brought some bowl of water for you to drink"

"Thank you Hinoyano that why your heart is fill with kindness and joy"

"But when I'm human I act like a demon"

"Just act more kind"

"Always wise Oto-sama

Hiro-san went to the ballet section of the academy and saw it was the adults doing ballet for the students somehow a women couldn't perform without her partner because he got sick.

Soon Sakura ballet teacher asked Hiro-san to dance the Pas de Deux with her was rush through the locker room wearing a white swan prince costume every teenage girl was squealing all excited since he looked super handsome in it.

Once the music started of Swan Lake Act 1:No.2:. Valse (Tempo Di Valse) they dance along but the women was all nervous and shaking and he whisper "Jump"

He pick her up in the air like the lift like a Swan already to fly and dancing along with a perfect harmony of joy and peace to most everyone shock it was like magic of beauty and love "Father how do you dance like that" Diana thought

"I wonder Papa is... no the impossible"

Once the music was over they all clasped of amazing and every girl went up to Hiro-san asking all questions of his dance while some of the boys were acting jealous since Hiro-san got all the ladies attention.

A weird vibration hit against Hiro-san seeing one of the boys giving a cold stare at him and walk out of the room Hiro-san follow him "Wait you have to go back to class" he said

"Who cares since you popular with the ladies" the boy snap

"But I have the one I already love so there no need to be jealous" he said

"Jealous" the boy shouted

"Yes, there no need to be jealous I can take it all always"

"You can"

"Yes"

The black wind was surrounding between them and Prince Hinoyano appear "Hello there" he said. The boy was shaking a little of fear but kept the rest of his fear inside "Who are you" he asks

"Prince Hinoyano"

"Hinoyano?"

"That right I collect heart shards of jealous and bitterness for my father"

The boy felt a little dizzy but walked over to him and the a crow was holding him "Give me your heart shard for my father hunger" he shouted

Raven feather appear on Prince Hinoyano arms like wings of the Raven when the crow was being drag by one of the crow a huge shard came out of him "Take the jealous away" he said

"Don't worry it will hurt just a little"

Prince Hinoyano grab it and pulling the shard slowly out of the boy chest who screaming of pain once it was off he fell to the ground in a deep slumber. "You not remember this" Hinoyano whispers

Hinoyano blow black dust at the boy face and somehow one of window shatter it was a man same age like him "Well look like five hundred has pass hasn't it Prince Hinoyano"said the man

"Prince Doka" Hinoyano snap

"Well look like you're collecting heart shards as well"

"Only for those who suffer from jealous and bitterness but you take away the shards of happiness"

"Only to feed our father"

"My father in not a White Raven and he a traitor to my kingdom"

"Let see which Raven is the real liar"

They wield out their sword fighting in the sky black and white fire hitting against each other and go out at the same but the white fire hit on Hinoyano hand "Damn it" he cursed under his breathe

Hinoyano made a big black fire from his sword and hit Prince Doka right out of the sky but the white hit the right side of ribs leaving a bad burn mark but somehow Hinoyano lost in his thought why he was fighting "Who am I" he thought

Prince Hinoyano disappear among the black fire that was still burning in the sky "I don't know who I am anymore" he said

At the ballet section Hiro-san was at the water foundation putting his hand in the water that he burn it from something that he touch that was still hot and also look at his reflection and his hands

'What did I just do?" he said

Hiro-san was completely lost in his mind 'I am human right not anything else"

"Papa" shouted Sakura

"Nani?

"Look what I found"

Sakura show her father a white raven feather and black raven feather Hiro-san eyes widen by them but doesn't remember of it "What is inside of me" he thought

**That it for chapter three hope you like it and leave some reviews and sorry for the long delay**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Do not own JR **

Sakura was talking to her friends until Diana get out from detention again but Hiro-san went inside one of the classroom but it was so dark and empty but he liked it for some reason.

He started dancing but a dance like a Raven who spread the love and beauty around the world somehow he feel like two other people with him along. It like a reunion dance and traditional.

Somehow they heard voice that deep and evil "You three men's have the Raven Blood that flow inside your body just like mine" he said

"Just like your"

"Yes just like mine"

"But why?"

"Because all you three are my son's"

"We're Raven's"

"Yes now dance for the heart shard of people wit Jealously, Lying, and Hatred"

"Yes Oto-sama" said all three's

Hiro-san dance and feel like wings grown upon his back like demonic black wings "Is this the Raven Blood that flow inside of me" he thought. Suddenly the wings disappear as Diana open the door

"Papa" said Diana

"What is it" he asks

"Look outside" she say

Hiro-san look outside see a bunch of crows on the roof and some on the trees "What wrong about it?" he asks

"They're always following us"

"Is because they're the birds of love and beauty and protect from what our hearts suffer"

"But..."

"That enough Diana just be clam like Sakura"

Sakura breathe in slowly "Alright Papa"

"Why does everything has to be Sakura" she thought all upset

Hiro-san and Diana were walking out of the school seeing Sakura talking to the other girls who was having fun with them but Diana just roll her eyes somehow another vibration hit Hiro-san and looked Diana seeing jealousy in her eyes

"Diana who are you jealous at" he thought

As they walked to the train station and walked all the way room Sakura and Diana started on their homework as Hiro-san thought about having some time off at work it was stressing him out but Nowaki wrap his arms around him all sneaky

"Welcome back Hiro-san" he said

Hiro-san didn't even bother to push him away but let him kiss him deeply and made out in the couch just for a little while until they heard a crashing noise in the girls room they ran and saw Sakura bleeding from her forehead while they saw Diana all angry.

Nowaki pull her off Sakura and Hiro-san comfort Sakura wiping the blood off "What the fuck happen here?" he snap

"Diana and I were just doing our homework until Diana push me out the bed and hit me"

"Diana why did you do that?" Nowaki asks all gently

"Because I wanted to" she snap

"That not a real answer" said Hiro-san

Hiro-san helped Sakura to stand up while Diana just burst her head "Why does everything always has to be Sakura" she shouted

"Diana clam down" said Nowaki

'No, I will not clam down since everybody is to focus on Sakura I wish she was never born and ..." before she could finish her sentence someone slap her on the cheek to much everyone surprises it was Nowaki who slap her.

Hiro-san and Sakura were shock of this sense Diana touch her cheek and shouted "You care Sakura more than me!". Diana storm out of the house but Nowaki wanted to go after her "Diana wait I didn't mean" Nowaki was cut off when Hiro-san put his hand on his chest

"Stay here with Sakura I'll go after her" he said

"Are you sure" Nowaki asks

"Yes, you need to heal Sakura cut"

"Ok"

Hiro-san put his shoes on and ran after Diana he search every bookstore, candy shop, and convince store but still no sign of her until there one more thing he almost forgot the park where a street light shine in the middle of a crystal stage "Diana hideout" he thought

He walked far in the park and saw Diana dancing a solo that it was really beautiful like a lonely person with no one to love her. She kept dancing and dancing so beautiful and sad "This is where I should be where no one can lie or betray me" she thought.

Suddenly a strong wind disturb her and saw a man dress in a black feather costume "Papa" she said. Prince Hinoyano smile "No, I'm Prince Hinoyano please dance with me" he said

"Prince Hinoyano, please why do everyone love Sakura more than me" she asks

As they dance a Pas de Deux they have a wonderful conversation "Nobody love Sakura more than you" he said

"Yes, they do everything is always about her"

"But your Dad and Papa love you as they love Sakura"

"Then why do I feel this way"

"Is because is your jealously is what causes you to suffer"

"My jealously has made me a horrible person I want this gone forever"

"Don't worry" he whisper

A crow carry her in the air and the feathers stick on Hinoyano arms again "Give me your jealously for my father!" he shouted. As the crow was bringing her to him "Just relax" he said

He pull the heart shard out and Diana fell on the ground "Thank...you...Prince...Hino...yano.." she stumbled. Prince Hinoyano look at the huge heart shard of jealously that was inside Diana chest

"You don't have to suffer anymore" he thought

When Diana woke up she saw Hiro-san carrying her in his arms "Papa" she said gentle. Hiro-san smile at her "It all right there no need to suffer anymore" he said.

Diana cry against his chest "I'm sorry" she shouted

"It okay now"

As soon they return home Diana bow down and apologize "I'm sorry for my behavior and I did deserve that slap and shouldn't have burst my head off and be jealous at Sakura"

Hiro-san smile as the two girls made up and laughing "Why do we need jealously in this world?" he thought

"Sometimes is ok to be jealous but most of jealously will make people suffer that the kind of thing I do not want"

Nowaki looked at Hiro-san right hand "What happen to your hand?" he asks

"I touch something that was still hot and didn't even know"

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, I cool it down in cold water"

"Ok then"

Hiro-san looked at his right hand he didn't know when he burn it and kept seeing the vision of some Black Raven Prince fighting against a White Raven Prince and don't know why

"Was that me or someone else?" he whispers

**Well hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long delay and leave some review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Do not own JR **

Prince Hinoyano came to the forest late at night "Father I have two huge heart shard with me" he said

He pull out the shards out of his clothes and went to the Raven mouth "Thank you Hinoyano that might save from hunger about three days" he said

Prince Hinoyano made a sad face but the Raven made his claw appear in front of him Prince Hinoyano huge one of the claw and started crying "Please get better soon" he said

"I'll try once you, Kraeho, and Nyko resurrected me with all your powers I will be alive and our kingdom will be back once again"

"I will find them so please don't die"

"I promise my son"

Hinoyano wings grew on his back and flew on his way home again "Why does my memory fades away when I'm human" he thought. Suddenly things started to get worse white came out one of the clouds "Shit!" he shouted

"Prince Doka shouldn't know it was you" he snap

"Well I don't care about it let get back what we were doing"

"With pleasure"

"Reivun no ya come fort" he shouted

The Reivun no ya mean Raven's arrows with this weapon when Prince Hinoyano shoot one arrow can duplicate into three. Prince Doka pull out his sword from the previous fight they have.

"Let fight" said Doka

Doka took the first swing of white but it was quench out by Hinoyano arrows but did another swing and still nothing until one of the arrows stab his shoulders the blood running down through he won't give up

"Doka it useless the sword let out nothing but white fire please let your heart see the real you inside" said Prince Hinoyano

"I won't!" he shouted

He swing his sword again this time a huge fire coming toward Hinoyano pull out one arrow and became a huge crow when Doka looked at him it was the image of his mother when she killed his mother who possessed by a demon when Doka was only 14 years old.

"The **Taoreta oni karasu** arrow" he whisper

But the Doka feel the power of it the Taoreta oni karasu arrow it more powerful than ever "What the Fuck" he shouted. The arrow become a huge shadowy crow "GO!" he shouted.

As the arrow was let go it spin and spin and hit Doka in the middle of his chest but Hinoyano wasn't too happy about it "Please dance with me Doka" he said

"All right"

It was a beautiful dance the two Princes dancing of truce and they both saw their past what happen five hundred years ago when Hinoyano was just turning twenty nine until the White Raven invade their Kingdom their Mother died when she use all her power to kill Doka mother but somehow Doka went to Hinoyano, Kraeho, Nyko who was happy to see and found out that his white feather change to black feathers the lost third son of the Black raven.

Doka wasn't the same age as Hinoyano after all but does because they kinda look like but he gave a sad smile and somehow he erased everyone memory even his own and disappear into five hundred years into the future

"Kazima you have return" said Prince Hinoyano

"Indeed I have and now I shall return all the heart shard of happiness"

Prince Doka lifted his hand in the air and saw all the heart shard he collect shot across the sky returning to their rightful owner and now they transform to their human form.

**Hiroki POV **

Now I know who I am and found my brother that I lost and forgotten five hundred years ago and now Saki and I are finding our last two brother and we will find because I am Prince Hinoyano the Raven Eldest Son

**Well I hope you like that last chapter of this story **


End file.
